Damon Rose
Sir Damon Rose is one of many bastards, sired by the half-quel'dorei Knight, Sir Thalen Sunblade during his time at Rosegarde. His mother was Lady Arianne Cresson of Thorn's Reach. Like all high born bastards of Rosegarde, Damon was given the surname "Rose" when his father refused to acknowledge him. A skilled swordsman and a gallant young man in his early twenties, Damon was Knighted in his twenty second year by Tytos Blackvale, and installed as a Knight of the Order of the Rose after proving himself in combat against the Bloody Dawn. Damon presently serves as Captain of Lorrain Blackvale's household guard and one of the few loyalists who accompanied her to Stormwind during her exile. He is also reported to be her latest paramour. Physical Description Tall and athletic, he appears to be somewhere in his early twenties. His broad chest looks as though it was carved from stone and at a simple glance, it becomes clear that he is no stranger to intense, physical training. His long, chestnut hair is often hastily tied back and hides the slight, skyward angle of his ears.He would likely be considered a handsome young man by most standards. His posture and the way he moves in the training yard indicate that he was both well-trained by a master-at-arms, and experienced in combat. He wears a fine, castle forged longsword on his hip and in times of battle, he is often seen wielding an immense, two-handed greatsword. Outside of combat, he can often be found in more casual attire, favoring dark pants, soft, tooled-leather boots and loosely-fitted shirts made from the finest silks. Brief History Raised by his mother in Thorn's Reach, Damon never knew his father and due to his mixed heritage, spent much of his childhood as an outcast among the population of the Reach. It was not until Lord Edwin Thorn happened to notice how well he wielded a sword that Damon's life would change for the better. At the age of thirteen, he was sent to the Scarlet Monastery to serve as squire to Tytos Blackvale, a second war hero and paladin trainer. While the boy showed little aptitude where the Light was concerned, Tytos kept him as his personal squire for the next three years, and eventually brought him back to Rosegarde. He was Knighted by Tytos on the battlefield in his twenty second year, after reportedly slaying six members of the Bloody Dawn in single combat. Having proven both skill at arms and unfaltering bravery, Damon was formally installed as a Knight of the Order of the Rose just before Tytos' death at the battle of Dawnshire. Damon was the only one of Tytos' Knights to survive the battle and bore the sad duty of relating the circumstances of Tytos' death to his grieving widow, Lorrain. Impressed by the woman's strength and determination, Damon took a knee and laid his sword at her feet before swearing a solemn vow to serve her, and to shield her from all harm for so long as he lived. Damon was the only one of Tytos' Knights to accompany his widow to Stormwind during the exile imposed by her brother. He had been sent South to secure support for Lorrain's ongoing effort to depose her brother Darion, and was not present at Summer Hall during the massacre that saw the death of Sir Varic Soren. Since the massacre at Summer Hall, Damon has rarely left Lorrain's side. Throughout the civil war of Wolf's Crossing and Lorrain's pregnancy, Damon remained with her and became her closest, and most trusted friend. Though at first he was reluctant to do so, Damon agreed to share the lady's bed one evening after she admitted how lonely she had been feeling during the later months of her pregnancy. Whether or not this was the night they became lovers remains a mystery. Category:Characters Category:Wolf's Crossing Human Category:Wolf's Crossing Peerage Category:House of Blackvale